The Surprise Easter Egg Hunt
by JennThePoMLover2005
Summary: When Private goes on an Easter Egg hunt around the zoo, what he did not know was that there was a surprise egg that's also in the Central Park Zoo. But what was the surprise about the egg? And will Private find out after doing the Easter Egg hunt? There's an April Fools part since April 1 is the day of Easter and April Fools day this year.


**Hey Guys! Since Easter is coming up, I decided to do this Easter one-shot. I hope you like it! And please review!**

* * *

The Surprise Easter Egg Hunt

It was a bright morning on April 1, which is April Fools day, and also, strangely enough, Easter. The zoo is closed for the weekend, so the penguins were free to train. Well, actually, they weren't supposed to train until after Private finds the Easter eggs. Since Private is the youngest in the group, he gets to find the Easter eggs. The other penguins would watch him. But there's a surprise Easter egg that Private doesn't know about.  
When Private woke up, he saw that the others were already awake.  
"Ready for the Easter egg hunt, Private?" Skipper asked.  
Private felt excited.  
"Yes!" he said.  
"The Easter eggs are scattered around the zoo. There's 2 in each habitat, including ours, so you can find the eggs in our habitat first" Kowalski said.  
"Oh boy!" Private said. He climbed up the ladder to the concrete island in the Penguin Habitat.  
He looks around the habitat.  
"I hope they're not fooling me" Private thought.  
He goes underwater, and he sees an Easter egg. He picks it up. He then sees the other egg while swimming around. He picks that one up also.  
He goes back to the surface. He put the Easter eggs he found in his Easter egg basket (which popped out of nowhere).  
"Good job, Private" Skipper said.  
"Now go search for the other eggs!" Kowalski said.  
Suddenly, Marlene pops out of nowhere.  
"Hey, guys!" she says.  
"Marlene!" Skipper said.  
"You'll never believe what's going on right now" Marlene said.  
"What?" Private asked.  
"I want to know!" Kowalski said.  
"I really want to know!" Skipper said.  
"I'm pregnant" Marlene said.  
Skipper gasps with surprise.  
"You mean, we're going to be-" Skipper said before getting interrupted.  
"April fools! I'm not actually pregnant!" Marlene said, laughing afterwards.  
"Oh come on! I was going to be excited about being a father in 2 months or so!" Skipper said.  
"There's Easter eggs in my habitat, Private" Marlene said, changing the subject.  
"Oh boy!" Private said, sliding over to the Otter habitat.

* * *

When he arrived at the Otter habitat, he notices an Easter egg at the top of the cave immediately. He gets up to the top, and he collects the Easter egg. A minute later, he finds the other Easter egg in the water.

* * *

When Private arrived at the Lemur Habitat, he immediately finds Mort holding one of the Easter eggs.  
"Can I have that egg, please?" Private asks politely.  
"Okay" Mort replied, handing the Easter egg over to Private.  
Private goes over to the smoothie bar. He finds an Easter egg underneath a chair immediately. He collects the Easter egg.

* * *

Later, after finding most of the eggs, it was time to check one more habitat:The Kangaroo Habitat.  
Private walked cautiously over to the Kangaroo Habitat. Joey usually gets angry when another animal arrives at the habitat. Private gulped while climbing up the wall. He watches to make sure Joey isn't around. The coast was clear. Private jumped down to the habitat. He finds an Easter egg, and he walks over to it. Just as Private put the Easter egg in his Easter egg basket, however, Joey notices Private in the habitat. Private looks at him in worry. But strangely enough, Joey smiled.  
"Happy Easter" he says.  
"Thanks, Joey!" Private said.  
Private finds the other Easter egg, and he collects it. He hops out of the Kangaroo habitat, and he slides over to the Penguin Habitat.  
"I found all of the Easter eggs!" Private said.  
"Excellente, Private" Skipper said, feeling proud of Private.  
"Thanks" Private said.  
"Now, there's a surprise Easter egg that you didn't know about for the last 25 minutes" Skipper said.  
"There is?" Private said.  
"Yes" Skipper said, "I'll show you".

* * *

When Skipper and Private got out of the HQ and out of the Penguin habitat, Skipper covers Private's eyes while the both of them were walking to the location of the surprise egg. Normally, Skipper, or Kowalski or Rico, would cover Private's eyes if something inappropriate or scary happens, either during a movie, during an episode of a TV show (not the Lunacorns, but some other shows), or in the zoo. This time, Skipper covered Private's eyes because of the surprise.

* * *

When Skipper and Private reached the location of the surprise egg. Skipper picks it up. He gives it to Private. He uncovers Private's eyes.  
Private gasped with surprise. The egg was in rainbow colors. Private loved rainbows so much, only because of the bright colors.  
"Thanks for the surprise egg, Skipper!" Private said, hugging Skipper.  
"That's not the whole surprise, though" Skipper said.  
"It's not?" Private said.  
"Open the egg to see what's inside" Skipper said.  
Private opens the egg. He then begins to cry tears of joy. Inside the easter egg was a Lunacorn charm for Private's lucky bracelet.  
"Are you happy, Private?" Skipper asks.  
"Yes!" Private said.  
He hugs Skipper.  
"Thank you so much!" Private said.  
"You're welcome" Skipper said.  
"Now my bracelet will be complete!" Private said.  
"Yes it will" Skipper said.  
Private puts the other half of the easter egg back on, and he and Skipper slides over to the Penguin Habitat.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Since April 1 is also April Fools day, I added an April Fools part to the one-shot. Anyway. One thing I know about otters is that an otter pregnancy lasts 60 to 62 (or is it 64?) days. So it made since when Skipper said that he thought he was going to be a father in 2 months or so. Please review! I'll do the next chapter of The Penguins' Jungle Adventure Saturday. Also, after I finish The Penguins' Jungle Adventure, and the other 2 stories listed in my profile (and after I finish up A New Tangled Journey, of course!), I'll do another Penguins of Madagascar crossover story, but I need help with choosing which movie or TV show I should crossover with in that story. If can, please review what movie or TV show I should crossover with in the fanfiction story, and the one I like the most will be the movie or TV show i'll crossover with in the fanfiction. This will be a Penguins of Madagascar crossover story, so once a movie or TV show is selected, even if it's not a movie or TV show that has crossovers with The Penguins of Madagascar, I'll do a chapter every Saturday, Sunday, Wednesday (since Wednesday is early release day at my school), and Friday. I'll see you Saturday when I post the next chapter of The Penguins' Jungle Adventure!**


End file.
